demain peutêtre
by Rosine
Summary: Traduction de "Maybe tomorrow" de SylvaDragon. Albus et Minerva sont plein d'amour et de désir l'un pour l'autre, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a le courage de l'avouer. vont-ils prendre le risque de confesser leurs sentiments?


Ma première traduction. je suis tombée amoureuse de l'histoire alors j'ai voulu en faire profiter plus de monde.

L'histoire originale est de SylvaDragon (.net/u/1364307/), dont le titre est "Maybe Tomorrow" (.net/u/1364307/). (Je la remercie infiniement de m'avoir laissé la traduire)

J'espère que vous apprecierez autant que moi cette histoire et que j'ai bien respecter l'atmosphère.

*~.~*~.~*~.~*

Demain peut-être…

Albus

J'émerge lentement du doux monde des rêves, dans lequel je peux prendre Minerva dans mes bras. Le lit est froid et vide à côté de moi alors que je soupire doucement et que je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire la façon dont mon cœur languit pour elle. C'est exactement comme chaque matin, elle est la première chose à laquelle je pense, tout comme elle est la dernière chaque soir.

Tandis que je descends dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, une partie de moi reste perdue dans les limbes du monde des rêves avec Minerva. Chaque jour mon désir croit, comme un feu, qui me brûle et me tourmente, mais pourtant je ne voudrais pas en être débarrassé car mon cœur lui appartient pour l'éternité, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas.

J'arrive dans la grande salle avant elle. Alors que j'attends que Minerva arrive, je me dis qu'aujourd'hui, je rassemblerai mon courage et je lui parlerai de mon désir et de mon amour. Elle entre dans la salle et s'assoit doucement à côté de moi, son parfum séduit mes sens et je suis perdu, mon courage s'enfuit comme il a fui si souvent quand je rencontrais ses charmes. Les seuls mots qui viennent à mon esprit sont les même que ceux que je lui dis chaque matin, depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité sans fin d'amour unilatéral. « Bonjour Minerva ! » dis-je doucement, certain qu'elle va remarquer le léger tremblement de ma voix. Semblable à un papillon de nuit devant une flamme, je me tourne, souris et la regarde dans les yeux, me demandant si elle peut voir la lueur d'amour qui brille dans les miens. Comment peut-elle ignorer qu'ils pétillent pour elle ?

J'entends à peine la réponse de Minerva, m'enivrant de sa beauté et la vénérant devant elle. Sa main bouge comme pour rejoindre et prendre la mienne, mon cœur est envahi d'espoir durant un bref et divin moment, j'ai imaginé si souvent le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Elle monte pour pousser une mèche de cheveux hors de son visage et l'espoir se meurt. Alors que le repas se poursuit, je récupère quelque peu mes sens et cache mon amour derrière une conversation amicale, durant laquelle je chéris chacun des mots qui franchissent ses lèvres, car c'est elle qui les a prononcés. Le repas prend fin et le devoir nous appelle chacun de notre côté.

La journée passe lentement sans Minerva près de moi, et chaque moment de libre est utilisé pour penser à elle. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas la force d'avouer mon désir ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon courage doit toujours me quitter et geler les mots d'amour alors qu'ils surgissent de mes lèvres ? L'accablante réponse est que malgré notre amitié, je crains qu'elle ne puisse jamais m'aimer de la manière dont je le souhaite. Mes mains tremblent alors que je prends une ancienne photo dans le tiroir, Minerva danse dans mes bras, sa robe de bal émeraude flottant avec elle quand elle bouge. Les larmes flouent ma vision – c'est la seule fois où je l'ai tenue dans mes bras, la seule fois où nous bougions comme une seule personne, la nuit du bal de sa promotion. Maintenant je suis destiné à un amour et un désir mélancolique pour toujours.

Minerva

Je me lève tôt et m'habille, prêtant une grande attention aux détails, rien n'est déplacé, tout est comme il doit être. Si seulement il n'y avait pas l'envie qui saisit mon cœur et qui me tente avec ses désirs. Pourquoi dois-je l'aimer alors qu'il ne m'aimera jamais ? Je m'occupe avec des livres et des parchemins, comme je le fais chaque jour, je respecte fidèlement ma routine – tout ce qui peut m'empêcher de penser, de rêver de lui. Chaque jour j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me sortir mes passions de l'esprit. Chaque jour j'ai peur et j'espère que je perdrais mon contrôle, j'ai peur et j'espère être capable de parler de mes sentiments pour lui.

Albus est déjà assis à la table du petit-déjeuner, il me salue doucement pendant que je prends place à côté de lui. Sa voix est comme la douce caresse d'une brise d'été, ses yeux brillent comme les étoiles à l'aube. J'essaie d'étouffer la flamme de passion qui menace de me submerger et oblige mon esprit à se concentrer sur la froide réalité du jour à venir. Je résiste au besoin de prendre sa main dans la mienne et de lui laisser savoir que je brûle pour lui, depuis longtemps d'une façon complètement inappropriée. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse m'aimer comme je l'aime et ça me garde muette, me fais garder mon self-control et ma dignité. Enfin, il est temps de m'éloigner de lui, d'être libérée de ce délicieux tourment d'être si près de lui.

Pendant que j'enseigne, je ne m'autoriserais pas à perdre ma concentration sur les étudiants, mais quand le soir s'avance et que les cours du jour sont terminés, mon cœur et mon âme sont immergés dans des pensées d'Albus. Je ne peux rien faire à part me demander comment ce serait de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, de toucher sa peau, de s'allonger avec lui et de me donner à lui. Ma respiration s'accélère, mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines alors que j'imagine Albus près de moi, me caressant. Je ne peux pas le supporter plus longtemps, je vais aller le voir et risquer tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je vais aller le voir maintenant et parler de mon amour. Et si je ne trouve pas le courage pour parler, je lui donnerai un signe, il y a d'autre moyen de lui faire savoir ce que je ressens.

Alors que je marchais vers sa chambre, mon courage faiblit, comme il l'avait déjà fait une infinité de fois auparavant. La peur se bat avec le désir de mon cœur, avec mon envie et mon amour – la peur remporte finalement une amère victoire, comme toujours quand il est concerné. Demain peut-être le courage et le désir vaincront et je saisirais l'occasion qui me terrifie et me transporte à la fois. L'appel de l'air du soir m'attire dans le parc crépusculaire, où je pourrais récupérer un peu de mon sang-froid ou au moins rester seule avec mes soupirs et mes regrets.

Albus

Le jour touche à sa fin, bientôt il sera demain et mon courage continue de me laisser tomber. Mes appartements semblent sombres et tristes sans Minerva pour les illuminer, même mes rêves de la tenir dans mes bras ne suffisent pas à me réchauffer. Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un peureux jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne ce que c'était d'aimer si passionnément, si intensément. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette pièce froide un instant de plus, je sors pour déambuler dans les couloirs vides du château, comme je le fais si souvent.

Alors que je passe devant une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, une vision charmante attire mon attention, Minerva se trouve dans le parc assombri, le regard perdu dans la nuit. Ses cheveux de geais dansent dans le vent et j'envie la brise qui caresse doucement ses mèches soyeuses, tout comme j'envie la nourriture qui touche ces lèvres, que je rêve de posséder. Le désir attise la flamme du courage et mon cœur s'embrase avec force, je vais y aller maintenant et risquer l'amitié que je chéris le plus, dans l'espoir de garder son cœur.

Minerva

"Bonsoir Minerva…" La douce et familière voix me tire de mes pensées, baissant ma garde, je me tourne et regarde son visage. Ses yeux sont aussi brillants et bleus que le ciel un jour d'été, ils lancent des rayons de chaleur dans mon âme et je meurs d'envie de m'approcher et de le toucher, de le caresser. Je cache mon désir derrière un masque de froideur et de distance, de peur qu'il me submerge et me tente de risquer de perdre son amitié. Demain peut-être, je risquerai ce que j'ai de plus précieux et lui laisserai savoir ce que je ressens.

L'horloge de la tour sonne douze coups, nous sommes demain, maintenant. Alors que le dernier retentit, il me semble voir passer une ombre dans ses yeux habituellement pétillants. Durant un instant il semble se pencher vers moi et je pense qu'il va m'embrasser, malgré mes tentatives de garder mon calme, ma respiration s'accélère. A l'instant où je suis sur le point de me lever vers lui, ses mots douchent mes espoirs en disant doucement « Il est tard Minerva, nous devrions rentrer »

« Allez-y… » dis-je, plus sèchement que je le souhaite. Il hésite un instant, déconcerté par la froideur qu'il sent dans ma voix, puis murmure un tendre « Bonne nuit… », avant de se retourner pour partir.

J'entends ses pas s'évanouir dans la nuit, alors que je reste seule sous la froideur du ciel sombre. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et s'accroche à l'air calme de la nuit, un autre jour est parti, un autre jour de « demain peut-être ». Je tourne mon regard vers île montagneuse dans le lointain, alors que les larmes menacent de couler, seule ma volonté les retenant, les gardant dans leur royaume. Je suis tellement prise dans ma bataille sur le contrôle de moi-même que je n'entends pas les légers pas qui s'approchent de moi par derrière ; un tendre contact sur mon bras m'avertit de son retour. Il me dévore du regard, ses yeux intensément bleus brillant doucement dans la pale lumière de lune, il fait un dernier pas vers moi – une touche d'incertitude dans son mouvement.

« Il disent que demain ne viendra jamais, ma chère, et pourtant il est là… » dit-il doucement, s'approchant et prenant tendrement ma main dans la sienne. Sa voix tremble et je sens la peur en lui. « Je vous aime Minerva, et chaque jour je me promets de rassembler mon courage et de confesser mon amour. Puis à la fin de chaque jour, je suis fait de soupirs et je me dis « Demain peut-être… » Nous ne devrions pas vivre nos vies dans l'attente de lendemains qui ne viendront peut-être jamais. Maintenant c'est aujourd'hui et je t'aime. Tout comme je t'aimerai pour tous nos lendemains et comme je vous ai aimé durant tous nos hiers »

Le choc et la joie se mêlent pour me rendre sans voix et immobile, alors que je sens sa main trembler dans la mienne. La plus simple des pauses, un moment d'hésitation puis il demande si doucement que je peux à peine entendre ses mots, « Y-a-t-il une chance pour moi de gagner ton cœur, mon amour ? »

Mes lèvres n'ont aucun mot à lui répondre alors je les laisse répondre de la seule manière possible lorsque je l'attire dans un baiser rempli des années de langueur et de passion. Il n'y a plus besoin de rêve de lendemain qui ne viendront peut-être jamais, maintenant c'est aujourd'hui et il m'aime tout comme je l'aime. Je suis comblée.

Albus

La caresse de ses lèvres est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé et plus encore – son baiser mêle tendresse et passion dévorante. Il scelle notre amour et nos âmes se rencontrent et se touchent. Mes bras autour de sa taille la rapproche de plus en plus, elle est si chaude contre moi. Le désir de mon cœur est devenu réalité, elle m'aime tout comme je l'aime. Je suis comblé.

fin

*~.~*~.~*~.~*

Voià... une petit reviews pour la traductrice? pour l'auteur aussi, d'ailleurs, je transmettrais en anglais^^.


End file.
